Five Nights of Freddy's
by SatanicAsch
Summary: Join Mike on his adventure with some possessed animatronics. Mostly based on Rebornica's FNAF AU but not static to it.
1. Prologue

Nov. 13, 1987.

It started with a child who wanted to celebrate his 10th birthday at his favorite restaurant. A child who was now bleeding to death and suffering from near-fatal head trauma in the back of an ambulance.

The boy insisted he spend his birthday at the now infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, despite the press now surrounding it. Just barely two weeks before hand, 5 children had gone missing. Witnesses say they saw a yellow Freddy Fazbear suit lure the children further into the building, never to be seen again. Over half the boy's guests didn't even show up, their parents to fearful to bring them.

Yet, the newly 10 year old didn't seem fazed. He ran around, both with his friends that actually came, and the animatronics, and seemed to be having a blast.

"Mike, we'll be doing the cake soon!", A woman, Mike's mother, yelled out.

The boy waved his hand in acknowledgement and headed over to Foxy, a slightly tattered fox animatronic, and jumped on his stage. He sat down and appeared to be talking to Foxy. Some parents looked at Mike with something akin to a sneer. Others focused wary glances at the other 3 animatronics who where wandering about.

While the other children and parents walked over to the table, the afternoon took a sudden turn. It happened quickly, Mike's expression turning to worry, a series of sparks shooting out of Foxy, then a strangled scream.

* * *

><p>After the "Bite" happened, the pizzeria was closed for several weeks, though the reputation never got any better. Reports continuously flew in from parents reporting a foul smell coming from the animatronics. As well as reports of mucus and goopy blood around the eyes and mouth. Eventually the place was forced to close down after the years end.<p>

The boy, Mike, was in a coma for two years, waking up on his 12th birthday ironically. Shockingly, he did not remember the event, and his mother's worry that remembering would trigger some sort of attack, he would never know of it.

Even so, his childhood was plagued with trouble. The damage wrought to his frontal lobe had cost him his grades, many friends, and a generally normal life. He could hardly ever pay attention, found no reason to do his school work, and the sense of right and wrong was lost to him. As well as having erratic Frontal Lobe seizures that caused him to yell out, or just not respond at all. Visiting the nurses offices, and having to leave school for the hospital became frequent, and with his mother working a full time job, Mike was unable to be homeschooled.

Now he found himself, 22 years old, just about 23, desperately searching for work. It was late October, and he found himself sitting on a park bench at night, scouring the paper for work. He found it hard to focus on a lot of the articles, but continued persisting as best he could. He had tried to find a job to pay for an engagement ring for his beloved.

An ad for the reopening of a pizza place stuck out to him. Mike vaguely remembered going there often as a child, but the memories where barely there at all.

* * *

><p><strong>HELP WANTED <strong>

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift.

12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for death/dismemberment.

$120 a week.

To apply call:

1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

* * *

><p>After reading the ad, Mike pulled out his phone and began to dial.<p>

What could go wrong?


	2. A Good Morning for a Bad Night

**Hi! For all those wonder, no I have not abandon Instinct or TWSIDC. I'm just really really lazy. The FNAF fandom sucked me in HARD. If you like this fic so far, I think you'll like one of my favorite fics rn, Employee of the Year by Dead Decoy. **

**Nah, I don't own FNAF or any characters used in this.**

* * *

><p>Mike went in for an interview about a week later, it was now early November.<p>

He waited in the Dining area, awkwardly watching kids run around and bump into his legs. He also learned that telling a kid to "fuck off" as apparently not okay as parents glare at him and fast-walk away, practically dragging their child behind them. Not that that wrongness of the statement really registered to him.

He continued to wait and watch the children run atop the 6 tables, tug and rip table cloths, and toss greasy pizza at the animatronics. He almost felt bad for the day security guard, if the guy was even there.

His attention always dragged back to the animatronics. A chicken that looked more like a duck, a bunny, and a bear. All of them seeming creepier than anything in nightmares, and dirty looking as hell. Though, he did have a sort of fond feeling towards them. Probably from his time spent in the pizzeria before his accident.

As he looked around, he found that the place had a history of bad events. Apparently this place has had, and continues to have, a history of negative reports sent in to the local police department. Each report ranging from questionable food to customers seeing rotting around the mouth and eyes of each machine. He admired the balls this place must of had to put their bad press up on the walls.

Before his attention could wander even further, a tired-looking man in a cheap suit walked out of what Mike guessed was his personal office and gestured for him to come in. Mike followed the gesture sheepishly, nervousness and disparity washing over him. He needed a job, and they where so hard for him to grasp. Between his medical issues and general mannerisms he never got a second glance. Hell, even getting a first glance was hard!

Inside the office, there was a hard plastic chair placed in front of a large cheap wooden desk. Mike shuffled over to the chair and sat down. The man, who Mike assumed as the boss, was already sitting down in a large leather chair. He looked over Mike's application and various other papers with a tired look.

Anxiety stayed steady in his body. His beloved had reasoned that he had nothing to worry about, and reciting their words in his head calmed him slightly but the effect was erased when the boss sudden put the papers down, still giving them a casual glance, then giving Mike a good long look.

"You're papers say you have a history of Grand-Mal and... Frontal Lobe seizures?", The boss said, looking closely at Mike's papers. His voice is harsh and impersonal. Almost like he was accusing Mike of his medical issues.

"Yes, but it's well controlled with medication. It won't be a problem.", Mike responded quickly.

"You sure? This job, uh... you need to be attentive. Yeah...", The man spoke, Now looking hard at Mike. It was honestly starting to freak him out more than fear of rejection.

Mike didn't know how to respond, so he opted to stay silent. He looked back at the boss, meeting his stare. He jumped when the tired man spoke.

"Alright, you start tomorrow night. 12 am to 6 am. Everyone will be gone by then so there's the front door keys.", he gestured to key ring hanging up on the wall.

So he was just going to trust the keys to his business to some random guy? What if he planned to rob the place? Mike got the sneaking feeling that his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would not be uneventful.

Then the realization hit that he had gotten a job hit him. He felt overjoyed, and relished in that while it lasted. This place was an absolute shit hole, filled with rowdy kids, terrifying animatronics, and enough petrifying lore to scare any person in their right mind out of there. With those thoughts, Mike felt dread build up in the back of his mind.

"Oh, Kid", The boss called to Mike before the young man left to go tell his significant other. "Pick up a uniform, they're in the supply closet."

Mike nodded before walking off to find said "Supply Closet" for his security uniform, grabbing the keys from the wall as he went.

After finding the room, he found a lone security uniform hanging from the one shelf the room had. The uniform itself looked like something you'd dress up as on Halloween if you were going as a security guard. It looked to be close enough to his size, in anything just the sleeves looked too long for his arms. There was also a dusty security cap that Mike grabbed as well.

After that he went home and excitedly told his lover about how he managed to get a job. While happy Mike had gotten a job, they where a bit upset that his hours where opposite to his, but the two still celebrated. It was also rare to see Mike in a pleasant mood such as this, as he was normally irate or jumpy.

The two continued to enjoy their mini-celebration until Doll, the nickname of Mike's companion, had to prepare for their job.

After they had left, Mike layed down on the bed, setting his alarm to 11pm so he'd wake up in time as he adjusted to get comfortable. With that, he slowly drifted into sleep. Just before he dropped into it, he heard a female child's voice speak.

"Be careful, Mike Schmidt.", It was spoke with heavy concern, Mike wanted to jump up an investigate. However, he couldn't find the energy to. Ah whatever, it wasn't like this was the first time he heard the voice.

* * *

><p>Mike's alarm when off fifteen seconds before the clock striked 11pm. His good mood from the morning gone, grogginess set into his bones and his nerves were on immediately set on edge.<p>

"Don't fuck up, don't fuck up.", He muttered to himself as he walked towards the shower.

After his shower he pulled out the security uniform from the closet, Doll must have put it in there sometime during their lunch break. He smiled at the thought before putting on the uniform. He was right, the sleeves where way too long. Mike ended up rolling them to above his elbow. He chose to forget the tie, at least for today.

Once finished with putting the outfit on, Mike placed the hat on top his head, smiling when he saw it covered the scars from his accident entirely.

Now finished with his preparation, Mike grabbed the keys for the pizzeria, as well as his medication, and walked out of his home.

The walk to Freddy's was easy and calm, just about all the shops around where closed and nearly no one on the streets.

Mike stopped in front of the pizzeria door, fishing the keys out of his pocket so he could open the doors.

Now locking the doors behind him, Mike checked his watch quickly. 11:53 PM. Plenty of time to get situated. A poster caught his attention, it featured the 3 animatronics and their names.

"Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy huh?", He said to himself. "Lame names."

He continued down the hall, walking into his new office. It was pretty fucking shitty looking. An over-worn desk with a Walmart fan on it and other pieces of looong outdated technology. Also cobwebs, lots of cobwebs.

Mike let out a manly squeak when he noticed the cupcake watching him, the first thing he did was place one of the fallen art pieces drawn by the patron children over the things front. He sighed, dragging his hand over his forehead, picking up what seemed to be a old laptop, before settling down a well-aged computer chair.

He checked his watch again. 12:00 AM. He was officially working now. For the first time in so long. He feels like he should be happier, and not in this dreading state he seemed to set himself in. Though, it's not like it isn't justified. This place just felt... ominous.

"But I guess any place at night is...", Mike mumbled, grabbing the thick laptop.

He opened it and the screen flickered to life. The screen showed a live camera feed of "The Show Stage", where the 3 performing animatronics stood motionless. Damn, those things where scary. Kids actually enjoy these things?

He almost dropped the laptop when he heard the phone ring. Trying to return his heartbeat to normal, he reached to answer, but then it started playing all on its own.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._"

"A tutorial phone call...?", Mike questioned.

"_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about._", The person recording voice sounded so unsure, making Mike feel the opposite "reassured".

"Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person._"

Mike idly listened while familiarizing himself with the surveillance equipment.

"_Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._", Wait what.

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never-_", Mike zoned out for a second.

"Yea, that sounds fucking bad!", He shouted, rushing up to the phone. "Quirky at night?! What the fuck does that mean!"

"_-to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_", Oh boy did he know. It almost felt ironic, though he couldn't place the feeling properly.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._"

"What the fuck!", Mike screamed, grasping the phone and shaking it. "Is this some sick joke? What the fuck is going on!"

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._", And with that, the phone clicked off and Mike fell back into his chair.

That had to have been a joke. Was it? This place had enough bad press to back it up. What was that about limited power? Mike felt sweat run down his back, as well as build up on his brow. He gathered a bit of nerve and picked up the thick laptop, placing it in his lap.

His monitor was still on the show stage, and he was glad to all 3 animatronics still in place.

His heart stopped when he saw his screen fill with static. What the hell does that mean?

When the monitors refocus, one of the animatronics was gone. The bunny, Bon-whateverthefuck- it was missing.

"Oh my god...", Mike whispered.

He tapped the screen with weak, trembling hands. He slowly clicked through the rooms, closing his eyes as he taps each room in fear of seeing something there and opening them after a moment with a sigh of relief.

Closing his eyes, he clicked over to the Backstage. He warily opened them only meet a pair of hollow black eye sockets with pinprick white LEDs inside staring right into the camera.

Mike let out the loudest scream he thinks he'd ever produced and immediately dropped the laptop. He rushed over to the giant "door" button on his left, smashing his fist into it and repeated with the right switch. The deafening sound from the doors slamming down hardly registered compared to the sound of his heart beat thundering in his ears.

Welcome to the first night, Mike Schmidt.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Hell, motherfucker. See you next update - Asch. <strong>


End file.
